Speak Now
by Larissa Platinum
Summary: Sapphire has never been the kind of girl who would rudely barge in on a white veil occasion. Ruby has never been the kind of boy who would marry the wrong girl. So what will Sapphire do when she hears Ruby and Marge are getting married? A FranticShipping story. My very first story! Rated T for to be safe and for swearing. Characters may be (a little) OOC.
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

**Ages:**

**Ruby: 19**

**Sapphire, Emerald: 18**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon (I wish I did).**

Sapphire Birch's day started just like any other. She would get out of bed, skip breakfast with her parents, grab her Poké Balls and swing some vines until she got to her Secret Base, which was a cave. Then, she would let her Pokémon out to train with them for a couple of hours. It wasn't until noon when she figured out something was wrong.

Normally Ruby would be here already, complaining about how dirty she had gotten and fighting with her which was the best: Battles or Contests. To kill some time, Sapphire decided to think about reasons why Ruby wasn't here yet and what she was going to yell at him when he got here. 'That prissy boy is probably still brushing his Pokémon's fur or sewing another stupid dress for me which I will not wear in a million years,' she groaned. 'Seven years and he hasn't changed one bit.'

When she and Ruby were little kids, their personalities used to be the exact opposite of what they were now. Ruby used to be a headstrong, boyish guy who loved to battle. She used to be a girly girl who loved to wear frilly dresses and detested battling and violence in any way possible. However, one faithful day made them switch personalities, shaping them in what they are now: a prissy boy and a wild girl.

On that day, 12 years ago, a rampaging Salamence appeared, ready to rip their heads off. Ruby, brave as he was (and still is), fought it in order to protect her, gaining him a large scar on his head. He managed to defeat it, but when he turned around to face Sapphire he found her crying. Thinking he had scared her he swore to never let anybody see him fight again. She had thought that Ruby got hurt because she couldn't defend herself. From that day on she abandoned all her frilly dresses and started to train, so in the future she could fight danger off herself. Years later, when they met again, they hadn't recognized each other…

Sapphire sighed when she thought about the past. So many things have changed over the years. She was still a wild girl (although she did wear clothes now, instead of leaves) and Ruby was still a prissy boy (although he did know that beauty wasn't everything). And her feelings for the ruby-eyed boy, which she had confessed on Mirage Island seven years ago, were still the same. She sighed once again. 'I still can't believe he forgot everything. My confession, his confession, everything!' She buried her face in her knees and fought back the urge to cry. 'Blaze?' Sapphire looked up and saw Toro, her Blaziken, looking at her with a worried face. She smiled at the Fire type. I'm fine Toro. No need to worry.' Sapphire reached out to pat Toro's stomach. She then got up, returned all her Pokémon to their Poké Balls and made her way home.

When she arrived at Littleroot Town, the wild girl decided to stop by at Ruby's house. She peeked through the window, only to notice that Ruby nor his parents were at home. Sapphire sighed for the third time that day and then walked towards her house.

'Sapphire dear, what's wrong? You look so sad,' her mother remarked. 'Nothing mom. It's just that … I'm worried since I haven't seen Ruby all day.' Sapphire replied. Her mother frowned. 'Didn't he tell you? Ruby is at the church of Petalburg today.' 'Doing what?' Sapphire asked, a little angry because he hasn't told her. 'He and Marge are getting married today.'

'RUBY'S GETTING WHAT WITH WHO?!' Sapphire yelled. 'Married, sweetie.' With Marge,' her mother answered, taken aback by her daughter's sudden outburst. 'Oh no! He's not!' And with those words Sapphire sped out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Speak Now

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I uploaded chapter one. I actually wanted to upload this chapter a week after chapter one but unfortunately my laptop crashed -_-**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Sapphire was running as fast as her legs could. She wished she had brought Pilo, her Tropius, with her instead of dropping all her Poké Balls in a hurry…

This can't be true! Ruby is marrying that witch?! I can't, no, I won't let that happen! But how do I stop him? she thought frantically.

She kept running, only stopping to catch her breath for a few seconds. She was almost there! Just 2 more miles to Petalburg City. She looked up and spotted some vines, dancing happily in the soft summer breeze that was blowing. Perfect! With one jump she grabbed one and started swinging from vine to vine at incredible speed. A minute later she let go and landed safely on the ground in front of the Petalburg City sign. She looked down at her (still dirty) clothes and shrugged. Not the time to worry about that now. She had something much more important to do. She started running again.

There it was, the church! Sapphire increased her speed and lifted one of her legs, kicking the door in with a big crash.

'WAIT!' she yelled.

'Sapphire?'

Said girl turned her head and saw a raven-haired (Yes, he isn't wearing his awesome hat for once) boy who was wearing a tux.

'R-Ruby?' she stuttered. 'Weren't you getting married today?'

Sapphire hoped so much that he would burst out in laughter and tell her it misunderstanding and that his uncle, or something like that, was getting married today. She heard Ruby's voice speaking again and held her breath.

'Yes I am, but the wedding hasn't started yet. I'm so glad you're here. Marge told me that you invitation got lost in the mail and I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I'm glad the post office could retrieve it'

Sapphire couldn't believe her ears. Ruby thought she was here as a guest!

Wait a minute, she thought angrily. Invitation got lost in the mail? That's not what happened. Marge didn't invite me all!

Sapphire knew that Marge hated her to pieces (a mutual feeling). Marge saw her as a threat because of her feelings for Ruby (she knew all about the confessions).

'Sure. I'm here to attend the wedding. I'll just sit down,' she heard herself say.

While walking to her seat, she heard yelling coming from a room somewhere in the back of the church.

'No, no, no, no, NO! I TOLD YOU TO GET WHITE LILIES! NOT BLUE ONES! BLUE MAKES ME THINK OF THAT BITCH CALLED SAPPHIRE BIRCH! AND LOOK AT THESE SHOES! THEY MADE FROM GLASS! I WANTED CRYSTAL ONES! CRYSTAL! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!'

Sapphire could hear a door smashing and a few seconds later a crying bridesmaid passed by. The brunette glanced at Ruby and saw him sigh, his eyes showing an emotion that didn't quite fit 'the best day of your life.'

'Ruby…' she whispered softly. 'You don't want this, do you?'

Five minutes later, the ceremony began. Sapphire quickly looked around and spotted Marge's snotty, little family. They were all dressed in pastel and her parents looked very proud that their daughter was going to marry one of the greatest heroes in the history of Hoenn. On the other side were all the Dex Holders from Kanto to Unova. Most of them looked dubious. Others looked like they didn't care (Green and Silver) or weren't paying attention at all (Gold and Black). Had they even noticed she wasn't with them?

The organ started to play a song that, to Sapphire at least, sounded like a death march. Everyone looked at the entrance. There she was, Ruby's lovely bride-to-be, wearing a dress shaped like pastry. Marge floated down the aisle like a pageant queen and Sapphire resisted the urge to puke. One shocking thought filled her head.

'Ruby…' she whispered once again. 'You wish it was me. You wish it was me. Don't you?'

'If anyone is against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,' the preacher said. There was a silence. Sapphire's body seemed to react on its own, like it knew this was her last chance, while the words of the preacher bounced through her head. She stood up with shaking hands.

'I do!' she shouted. The brunette heard gasps and felt the horrified looks from everyone in the room burning all over her body, but she couldn't care less. She was only looking at the ruby-eyed groom.

'YOU!' Marge screamed. 'I didn't invite you!'

Most people stared at the bride in shock.

'Uh, I mean: I thought your invitation got lost in the mail?' she quickly recovered.

Sapphire boiled with anger.

'Lost in the mail my butt! I know you don't want me here!'

Marge didn't say anything, so Sapphire focused her attention on Ruby again, who was looking at her with an unreadable face.

'Ruby, you know that I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. I never was. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!'

Marge let out a cry of anger. 'WRONG GIRL?! Get away from here you dim-witted, ugly cavegirl! Ruby loves ME! You already had your chance! Leave now!'

If that's what you wish for,' Sapphire said coldly. 'I only wanted to tell Ruby that he shouldn't say yes or say a single vow. His time was running out and then they said speak now.'

Just as she turned around and started to walk away, she heard Ruby shout her name.

'Sapphire!'

Said girl turned her head over her shoulder.

'I'll meet you out of my tux at the back door!'

Sapphire was flabbergasted. Then her mouth turned into a bright smile.

'See ya then, prissy boy!' she shouted happily, her cavegirl accent returning for a second.

She ran out of the church and could vaguely hear Marge yell something like 'Stop that wedding wrecker!' before she heard a punch and a thud, like someone was collapsing on the ground. A few seconds later Emerald came running out.

'I knocked her out!' he shouted proudly. 'I knocked Marge out!'

Sapphire smiled. 'That's great! But what about her family?'

'They are busy looking after her,' a well known voice announced.

'Ruby!' Sapphire yelled happily before diving on the now-normally-dressed boy. He spun her around and said:

'I didn't say yes or say a single vow. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now!'

Sapphire blushed. Ruby-colored orbs met sapphire-colored ones. Ruby lowered his head and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Sapphire wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was nothing special but to Sapphire, it felt like she was in heaven. An awkward cough from Emerald made them both pull away. Ruby flashed her a goofy smile before saying:

'Um, Sapphire?'

'Yes Ruby?' she answered.

'Your clothes are dirty.'

Sapphire blinked twice and then exploded.

'WHAT?! I JUST SAVED YOU FROM A MARRIAGE WITH A HORRIBLE GIRL AND YOU DARE TO COMMENT ON HOW MY CLOTHES LOOK?!'

Ruby gulped. 'I should run right?'

Sapphire nodded.

Ruby cleared his throat, stretched a bit and then started screaming while running like his life depended on it (which it did). Sapphire roared loudly and took off after her new boyfriend.

'Come here prissy boy! I'll rip your head off!'

Meanwhile Emerald shook his head.

'Arceus, they never change.'

THE END


End file.
